


Зверь

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Всем давно известно, что у каждого человека есть тотемный зверь.





	Зверь

Всем давно известно, что у каждого человека есть тотемный зверь. Влияние тотема может быть совершенно разным: у обычных людей, не обладающих магией, это проявляется в каких-то повадках, характере, поведении или даже немного во внешности. У магов эти особенности проявлялись сильнее, кроме того, можно даже научиться частичному оборотничеству в свой тотемный знак. А уж если маг сильный, то и вовсе может превращаться в помесь человека и зверя. Таких называли оборотнями — людьми, что научились ладить с тотемным зверем.

Полностью превращаться в своего тотемного зверя умели лишь Архонты.

Оборотничество считалось магией хоть и сложной, но естественной. Природной, можно сказать. Не было каких-то специальных сигилов, которые можно выучить, или Архонтов, чья сила специализировалась бы только на превращении в зверя и чьи труды можно было бы прочесть, а практики — перенять. Только собственные силы, собственные старания в попытке научиться ладить со своим тотемным зверем.

У многих народов были совершенно различные практики овладевания оборотничеством: кто-то становился отшельником на несколько лет, кто-то должен был побеждать могущественных врагов или сильных хищников, кто-то медитировал годами. Некоторые и вовсе входили в транс, пытаясь таким образом понять своего зверя и стать им. В общем, различных практик освоения оборотничества было очень и очень много. Какая из них окажется верной и поможет предугадать было нереально.

Однако далеко не все этот раздел магии одобряли. Например, Архонт Правосудия, Адъюдикатор Тунон, был против обязательного обучения этому разделу магии. Он считал его непрактичным и для будущих Вершителей судеб не нужным. Считал, что увеличение сродства с тотемным зверем может ухудшить успеваемость учеников и сказаться на трезвости их мышления.

Возможно, в чём-то он был и прав. Мэйва помнила, как тяжело было держать себя в узде во время обучения. Как время от времени хотелось чего-нибудь этакого, например всю ночь гулять по городу, заглядывая в самые тёмные и опасные уголки. Конечно, так безрассудно Мэйва не поступала, но желания это не отменяло. Другим ученикам приходилось в разы легче, даже несмотря на обучение магии. В Суде не учили оборотничеству, даже рассказывали об этом мало. Архонт Справедливости явно считал это излишним, так что влияние тотемных сил было минимальным, почти как у простых людей.

Бледен Марк недовольно морщился, глядя на это. Ему такой подход явно не нравился, как и подавление тотемных знаков. Но напрямую он ничего не говорил, конечно. Только в разговорах один на один пару раз обтекаемо сказал, что глупо это. В принципе, Мэйва была с этим согласна, не видя повода в таком неодобрении естественной магии. Однако большинству учеников эта мелочь совершенно безразлична. А вот Мэйве приходилось непросто, особенно в полнолуние, и она сама не могла сказать, почему именно. Кровь бурлила, хотелось каких-то действий, веселья, а то и вовсе сражений. Порой, когда Марк не пропадал в такие ночи, тренировки с ним затягивались до самого утра. Это позволяло скинуть напряжения и занять себя. Да и что таить, Мэйве ужасно нравились такие схватки, пусть она и неминуемо проигрывала в них. Краткие моменты близости, когда он прижимал её к стене, вовсе вызывали совершенно неясные желания. Она удивительно ясно улавливала запах Марка: от него едва уловимо пахло кровью, железом и тьмой, а ещё лесом, и чем-то особенным, его собственным, тёплым, приятным. Хотелось плюнуть на всё да уткнуться носом ему в плечо или шею, а ещё лучше зарыться в белые волосы и жадно вдыхать такой притягательный аромат. От звука его голоса и внимательного, почти жадного взгляда ярких золотых глаз вовсе хотелось стечь куда-то на пол к его ногам.

И, честно говоря, Мэйва до сих пор не знала, каким чудом умудрялась удерживать себя от таких импульсивных и необдуманных желаний. И как от чего-то подобного удержался сам Марк. Она видела, как он незаметно и жадно принюхивался к её запаху, и как задерживался слишком близко дольше, чем нужно. А в ярко сияющих золотом глазах с расширенными зрачками мелькало что-то такое, от чего пробирала приятная лёгкая дрожь, а по всему телу разливалось сладкое тепло.

А на экзамене Бледена Марка и вовсе весело стало. Восьмидневное выживание, когда Архонт Теней не давал спуску, убивая собственных учеников, проходило крайне напряжённо. Пять дней Мэйве удавалось ускользать от азартного охотника, который выбрал её основной целью. Он поймал её на шестой день. Загнал, навязал бой и не дал уйти, быстро обезоружив, повалив на землю и связав тенями. Но убивать не спешил, только наклонился близко-близко, жадно втягивая носом запах Мэйвы и приставив её к горлу острый кинжал. Кровь в ушах шумела, а сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, будто вот-вот вырвется из груди. Умирать ученица не хотела, и было ужасно страшно. Наверное, тогда она частично обратилась в своего тотемного зверя от сильного страха. Просто в какой-то момент сил неожиданно прибавилось, и она укусила его за плечо, даже не почувствовав, как острое лезвие вспарывает кожу на шее. Острые звериные зубы легко прокусили кожу и глубоко вошли. Тогда его кровь показалась странной на вкус.

Такого сопротивления, кажется, даже сам Архонт не ожидал, ослабив на мгновение тени и взвыв от боли. Мэйва моментом воспользовалась незамедлительно, отпустив и отпихнув от себя Марка. Вскочив, она попятилась, испуганно глядя на него и не до конца понимая, что случилось. Глядя, как Марк с удивлением смотрит на окровавленное плечо, которое уже окружили тени, она невольно оскалилась и зарычала, готовясь к драке и совсем забыв про брошенное в стороне оружие. Вместо этого готова была атаковать острыми когтями, которые появились на пальцах.

Однако Бледен Марк посмотрел на неё без злобы и былого азарта охотника, а с удивление, удовлетворением и одобрением. Он криво, но довольно ухмыльнулся и растворился в тенях, позволив Мэйве уйти.

Понимание того, почему такое происходило и почему так плохо переносилось полнолуние, пришло значительно позже, когда ей впервые удалось обратиться в своего тотемного зверя на чистой силе воли. После этого в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло и оборотничество в любом своём виде больше не вызывало никаких проблем. Даже начало казаться чем-то естественным и интуитивно понятным, как дыхание.

Сирин, когда узнала об этом, только покивала и сказала, что это как нельзя лучше подтверждает то, что Мэйва действительно стала Архонтом. А сама Мэйва в тот момент вспоминала, как легко обратилась на экзамене Марка от страха и поняла, что уже тогда часть сил была пробуждена. Возможно, Бледен Марк это понял уже тогда, но почему-то никому рассказывать не стал.  
С тех пор прошло много времени.

А в дни полнолуния всё так же хотелось бегать, танцевать, резвиться, что-то делать… И Архонт Шпилей не видела смысла отказывать себе в этом. Её не смел никто останавливать, и Мэйва без проблем покинула Горный Шпиль, уже за стенами крепости обернувшись в своего зверя — крупного ягуара. И тут же помчалась вперёд, не разбирая дороги и выбирая маршрут наугад.

Одна она бегала недолго, и, стоило ей остановиться в небольшом лесочке, как из сгустившихся теней появился большой чёрный ягуар с необычайно яркими золотыми глазами. Зверь крупный, мощный, матёрый и на котором вполне можно кататься верхом, будучи человеком. Глядя на него, охотно верилось, что он может одержать победу в схватке даже с самой крупной зверолюдкой. Связываться с таким грозным хищником не хотелось совсем. Впрочем, с ним и в человеческом облике мало кто хотел связываться. Бледен Марк в любом облике выглядел угрожающим и опасным. И завораживающе красивым.

Впрочем, Мэйве нисколько не мешала грозная репутация Архонта Теней, и мужа своего она искренне любила. А носиться с ним наперегонки вот так и вовсе забавно.

Мэйва не могла бы сказать, сколько они успели так пробежать, но к горной цепи они подобрались достаточно близко, а потом свернули к реке. Забег прервал Марк, прыгнув сбоку и повалив в траву.

О, Марк прекрасно умел соизмерять свои силы в таком облике и ещё ни разу он не навредил Мэйве. А ещё в таком облике у него характер становился куда более шальной. Или же просто хорошо скрывал это, будучи человеком. Мэйва не знала, но и сама была не прочь немного повозиться в шуточной драке, весело порыкивая и пофыркивая.

А потом просто лежала рядом с ним, с удовольствием подставляясь под простую кошачью ласку и даря такую же ласку в ответ. И спустя время оба ягуара валялись рядом, прижавшись друг к другу. Марк довольно щурил яркие золотые глаза, вытянув вперёд мощные лапы. Мэйва же тихо дремала, пригревшись рядом с тёплым боком Архонта Теней. Марк не возражал, только принюхивался время от времени и прислушивался. Всё же в облике зверя мир вокруг казался совсем другим. В воздухе витало множество запахов, но чётче всего он сейчас ощущал запах девочки: приятный, лёгкий, пьянящий. От неё пахло силой, цветами, горными травами и ветром. И ещё чем-то своим, особенным.

Марк зажмурился и чуть ткнулся носом в пушистый загривок лежащего рядом ягуара, глубоко вдыхая любимый запах. Довольно рыкнув, он вновь принялся лениво наблюдать за окрестностями.

От воды тянуло прохладой, как и со стороны леса. В воздухе время от времени проносились стрекозы, привлекая внимание, а со стороны реки пахло кувшинками, осокой и мокрой землёй. Всё вокруг казалось удивительно мирным и гармоничным.

В какой-то момент Мэйву из дрёмы вырвало ощущение лёгкой настороженности, исходящее от Марка, которое быстро исчезло. Подняв голову, она посмотрела сначала на мужа, а потом на берег реки, куда он смотрел. Там, с противоположной стороны, сквозь кусты пробиралась небольшая компания детей с вёдрами и удочками. Они шумели, переговариваясь и громко продираясь сквозь кусты и траву. Лежащих в густой траве на противоположном берегу хищников они не видели.

Фыркнув, Мэйва ткнулась лбом в плечо чёрного ягуара и, поднявшись на лапы, потянулась. После чего наклонилась и чуть укусила мужа за пушистое ухо. Недовольно тряхнув головой, Марк всё же поднялся следом и не спеша пошёл рядом с Мэйвой вглубь леса.

Они шли бесшумно среди высокой травы и густого подлеска. Ветки и сухие листья не шуршали под мягкими лапами. Для человека попытка продраться сквозь заросли привела бы к потере сил и времени, но для двух крупных кошек пройти здесь было легче лёгкого.

Запахи и звуки окружали всё вокруг, и Мэйва сомневалась, что даже самый опытный и умелый охотник мог бы заметить всё то, что сейчас видела и ощущала она. После первого превращения в своего тотемного зверя мир навсегда перестал быть таким, каким его обычно видят люди. Конечно, пока она оставалась в облике человека, она воспринимала всё вокруг как человек в большей степени, но тотемный знак влиял куда сильнее. Улучшал чувства, реакцию и ловкость. Придавал выдержки. Но когда она превращалась в зверя, мир вокруг становился совсем другим. Это не описать словами и это вызывало неописуемый восторг каждый раз.

Марк лишь довольно ухмылялся, глядя на молодого Архонта. Когда-то Марк обещал научить Мэйву быть Архонтом, и он держал обещание, помогая советом или постоянными тренировками. А ещё он учил её быть зверем. Учил охотиться, распознавать запахи и звуки, загонять добычу или нападать из засады. Делился своим опытом и знаниями. Мэйва была ему искренне благодарна за это, ведь в одиночку она бы ещё долго не смогла бы разобраться, что и как лучше делать.

Вместе они ходили по землям Ярусов. Носились по полям и лесам Гавани, бродили по выжженным землям Горящей Библиотеки, лазали по разбитой на части Лазури. Заглядывали и в Могилу Клинков, всё ещё засыпанную ржавой пылью. Несколько раз даже видели Барика, но ему на глаза решили не попадаться. Хотя Мэйве и было интересно, как бы он отреагировал на неё и Марка.

Каждое такое приключение казалось до ужаса захватывающим, будоража кровь.

У лап чёрного ягуара тёмным туманом стелились тени, и они же порой пробегали чёрной по шкуре. Марк очень редко пользовался тенями в облике зверя, полагаясь больше на собственные силы и когти. Иначе охота бы потеряла весь интерес и азарт. Выслеживать дичь и охотиться на неё вдвоём ещё интереснее.

Неожиданно Марк замер, принюхиваясь к чему-то. Мэйва тоже остановилась, беспокойно прислушиваясь и пытаясь уловить запах, который привлёк внимание Архонта Теней.

Пахло прелыми листьями, грибами, травами и деревом. Витали старые запахи пробегавших здесь зверей, но среди них улавливался свежий, совсем недавний. Какое-то время назад тут прошло несколько оленей.

Чёрный ягуар поглядел на Мэйву, после чего бесшумно двинулся по следу возможной добычи. Мэйва пошла за ним, внимательно вслушиваясь в лесные звуки. К поляне, на которой и паслись олени, они вышли быстро. Замерли в зарослях, оставаясь незамеченными для небольшого стада и решая, что же делать дальше.

Марк вопросительно поглядел на свою спутницу. Он не был голоден и не собирался охотиться на живность, но если девочка захочет поймать кого-то, то он к ней присоединится.

Мэйва чуть качнул головой, и тихо фыркнула, дёрнув хвостом. Она охотиться тоже не хотела. Тем более там, куда они идут, есть чем перекусить. Марк лишь встряхнулся и, ткнувшись лбом в плечо стоящего рядом ягуара, пару раз лизнул её около уха. Мэйва тихо мурлыкнула и вместе с Марком отправилась дальше, к конечной цели их маленького путешествия. У гор лес становился более редким, но более обжитыми эти места не были.

Впрочем, оба ягуара прекрасно знали маршрут и уверенно шли вперёд, ловко забираясь по скалам. Так просто до пещеры было не добраться, а сам вход надёжно запечатывали тени Архонта, защищая и скрывая от посторонних глаз. Пройдя по широкому «коридору», они вышли в большой каменный зал. Здесь было сухо и тепло, а если пойти дальше, то можно выйти к озеру и небольшому лугу прямо посреди гор.

Марк и Мэйва уже давно нашли эту пещеру и даже немного обжили, натаскав вещей. Пусть они не часто сюда приходили, но это место надёжно хранила магия двух Архонтов. Это было место только для них двоих. Маленькое убежище от всего остального мира. И здесь они проводили почти каждое полнолуние, когда тёмное желание и горячая кровь не гнали их убивать.

Здесь они снова приняли человеческий облик и решили остаться на ночь. Разговаривали, пили вино, закусывали принесённой заранее едой и смотрели на огонь разведённого костра.

Мэйва тихо сидела рядом c Бледеном Марком, прижавшись и уткнувшись носом ему в шею, жадно вдыхая знакомый и любимый запах. Марк совсем не возражал, обнимая и прижимая Мэйву к себе, и довольно улыбался, чуть щуря золотые глаза. Подобной близостью наслаждались они вдвоём.

Мэйва понимала, что он позволял ей слишком много такого, за что кому-то другому уже давно бы сломал руки и вогнал бы кинжал в сердце по рукоять. Но ей Марк позволял и ему самому это нравилось. К таким отношениям они пришли далеко не сразу и когда-то давно Бледен Марк тоже вполне мог сломать ей руку за прикосновение к лицу или кинжалам… Да и саму Мэйву тогда скорее напугала бы необоснованная мягкость от Марка. А теперь… А теперь было совсем другое время и совсем другие отношения: они доверяли друг другу; она могла поцеловать Марка просто так, погладить по щеке и волосам или снять с него перевязь с кинжалами, а он вполне мог просто так обнять, запуская руки под её одежду, утянуть за собой через тени или усадить к себе на колени. Или даже прийти в зверином облике и просто лечь рядом, положив голову ей на колени и млея от получаемой ласки. Впрочем, Мэйва тоже так делала, и откровенно наслаждаясь, когда Марк гладил или чесал. Несколько раз просто валила его на спину и облизывала лицо, слизывая краску. Надо сказать, что на кошачий вкус она была вот прямо совсем не очень. Марк ругался, конечно, смеясь одновременно, но не злился и даже не раздражался.

Было много ещё подобных важных мелочей. Да что уж о простых жестах, он ведь сам принёс ей клятву верности и сам предложил Мэйве стать его женой. Она согласилась, конечно, найдя подходящий ответный дар. Мэйва считала, что подобным прогрессом можно гордиться.

Так много времени прошло с тех пор. Уже почти двадцать лет, как Ярусы являются территорией Мэйвы, и сама она ведёт войну с Кайрос. И за эти почти двадцать лет отношения с Бледеном Марком, кажется, стали только крепче и ещё более доверительные. Конечно, у каждого оставались свои секреты, но Мэйва совершенно честно считала это нормальным. Марк тоже. А потому никаких проблем подобные секреты не вызывали.

Чем ближе становилась ночь, тем больше Мэйве снова хотелось каких-то действий. В конце концов, когда совсем стемнело, а на небе загорелись звёзды, похожие на рассыпанные драгоценные камни, она не выдержала и, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, пошла к горному озеру.

Мэйва смеялась и танцевала под луной на мелководье, не обращая внимания на холодные брызги воды. Призрачные огоньки магии ярко вспыхивали, кружась вокруг, и распадались сотнями искорок, которые падали в воду, словно маленькие звёзды.

Марк наблюдал за Мэйвой с улыбкой, любуясь ей. Точные движения и хищная грация в танце делали её похожим на какое-то мистическое создание, и Архонт просто не мог отвести взгляд. Чужое веселье оказалось заразительным, отчего Марк улыбался всё шире и сам не замечал, как начинал мурлыкать под нос мелодию в такт движениям. А в какой-то момент и сам присоединился к танцу, искренне смеясь вместе с Мэйвой.

Они никогда не придумывали танец, делая его совершенно спонтанным. Они прекрасно чувствовали друг друга, и импровизация каждый раз удавалась на славу, одновременно веселя и распаляя тёмные желания. Свежий горный воздух, пропитанный магией, запахами трав и воды, пьянил не хуже любого вина, особенно в полнолуние. Тени то растекались по глади воды, делая её похожим на огромное пятно тьмы, в котором танцевали бледные огоньки, то велись вокруг тёмными лентами, словно тоже пытаясь танцевать или же поймать светляков.

В какой-то момент они замерли напротив друг друга. Мэйва не могла отвести взгляд от Архонта Теней, заворожено глядя на него. В лунном свете, пляске чёрных теней и бледных огоньков-искр, Бледен Марк больше напоминал древнее божество. Прекрасное, кровавое и жестокое.

Он молча протянул Мэйве руку, едва заметно улыбаясь. Его золотые глаза сияли ярко, а взгляд оставался тёплым и чуточку весёлым.

Мэйва шагнула вперёд и взяла Марка за руку. Архонт Теней улыбнулся шире и притянул Мэйву к себе, обняв и забираясь руками под одежду. Ладони у него горячие и неожиданно ласковые. Чёрные тени тут же оплели её ноги и скользнули под одежду, нежно лаская её тело.

Марк целовал жадно и жарко, и она охотно отвечала ему, прижимаясь к сильному телу и даря ответную нежную ласку. А чуть позже с удовольствием отдавалась ему уже на лежанке, теряясь в обоюдной дикой страсти и сладком наслаждении.

Утро они встречали вместе, утомлённые бурной ночью, но довольные и умиротворённые.

Лежа в объятиях любимого мужчины и обнимая его в ответ, Мэйва невольно вспомнила, что слышала когда-то, будто люди с одинаковыми тотемными знаками образуют самые прочные пары. Она не могла сказать, действительно ли это правда, но надеялась, что её с Марком отношения продлятся ещё очень долго.

Днём нужно будет вернуться в Шпиль, заняться делами… Но так не хотелось. Особенно не хотелось расставаться с тёплыми крепкими объятиями мужа.

— И всё же я не понимаю, — со вздохом пробормотала Мэйва.

— Чего, малыш? — поинтересовался Марк.

— Почему Тунон продолжает упорно настаивать, что изучать оборотничество совершенно не обязательно и даже не желательно.

Марк весело фыркнул.

— Спорим, у него просто самый бесполезный тотемный знак из возможных?

— Например? — Мэйва заинтересованно поглядела на мужа. — Хомячок?

— Не, хомячки полезны, — возразил он, хитро улыбаясь. — Рыба какая-нибудь. Скажем, тунец.

Мэйва внимательно поглядела на Бледена Марка, пытаясь понять, шутит он или нет.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — спросила она, удивлённо приподняв одну бровь.

— Абсолютно, детка. Но это большой-большой секрет, — он подмигнул и приложил палец к губам. — Я ничего не говорил, ты ничего не слышала.

Мэйва фыркнула и тихо засмеялась, уткнувшись в плечо Марка.


End file.
